vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thief of Light
] Summary The Thief is one of the Warriors of Light destined to restore light to the Crystals and save the world from the wrath of the Four Fiends. A sticky-fingered realist with a talent for helping his allies escape from dangerous situations, he is outclassed in terms of raw damage output compared to his allies but makes up for it with his cunning and swift movements as the fastest of the Warriors of Light. After receiving the blessings of Bahamut, the Thief also gained the ability to wield low-level Black Magic and more powerful weapons, evening the playing field and allowing him to take the front lines more easily. Powers and Stats: Tier: 5-A Name: The Thief of Light Origin: Final Fantasy I Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Hero of Prophecy/The Warrior of Light, Thief/Ninja Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can breathe underwater via Oxyale), Acausality (Type 1; Was unaffected by the time paradox he made when stopping the timeloop Chaos made in the past), Non-Physical Interaction (is capable of hitting Chronodia, the abstract concept of time itself), Master Swordsman, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Ice, Fire, and Thunder variety), Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself/his allies up via Haste and slowing opponents via Slow), Sleep Manipulation (Via Sleep), Mind Manipulation (via Confuse), Statistics Reduction (via Focus), Status Effect Inducement and Darkness Manipulation (via Blind), Paralysis Inducement (via Hold), Statistics Amplification (via Temper), Soul Manipulation (Is capable of interacting with and killing souls), Space-Time Manipulation and Time Travel (the 4 crystals are capable of warping space and time, as well as being able to send someone back in time) |-|Resistance= Resistant to the Following: Petrification, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (due to the Ribbon and other armor being capable of resisting these effects) |-|Optional Equipment= Holy Manipulation (via Lightbringer, which can cast Holy), Light Manipulation (via Light Axe, which can cast Diara), Healing (via the Rune Axe, Healing Helm, and Rune Staff, which can cast Curaga, Heal and Healara respectively), Heat Manipulation (via the Judgement Staff, which can cast Flare), Invisibility (via the White Robe, which can cast Invisira), Statistics Amplification (via Giant's Glove, which can cast Saber), Power Nullification (via Mage Masher, which can cast Silence), Death Manipulation (via Razer, Assassin Dagger and Deathbringer, which can cast Scourge, Kill and Death respectively), Afterimage Creation (via Defender, which can cast Blink), Forcefield Creation (via Murasame, which can cast Protect), Resurrection (via Sage's Staff, which can cast Life) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Defeated base Gilgamesh in the Lifespring Grotto) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fastest class in the game, and kept pace with Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Comparable to Gilgamesh) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic Standard Equipment: Katana, Armor, Shield, Crystal, Oxyale Intelligence: Skilled thief and combatant, bested Garland in mortal combat, previously Cornelia's greatest Knight (Of which was implied to be worth the entirety of Cornelia's remaining military might alone due to the Kingdom's failure to rescue Princess Sara themselves), fairly competent at problem solving with little information available Weaknesses: None notable Note: This profile assumes the Thief of Light is the Ninja class from the original game. Other: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy I Category:Square Enix Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Thieves Category:Element Users Category:Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Heat Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Death Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 5